Fare Badly
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: When Robotnik attacks Chris' house, Tails ends up injured. Better then it sounds. Plz, R&R.


Hey peeps.  Ok, I know I should be updating some of my other fics, but I was cooking with my friend, Sonie (and no, this person is real, it's just a nickname), and came up with an idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters, I'm sure I don't own most of these dishes, but I think the robots are my design.

*******************************

Everyone was gathered in Chris' kitchen, all ready to 'cook'.  Chris' Grandpa had gone away for a while to research a project and he was coming back today, so Chris, Sonic and the gang were cooking a posh meal for his return.  Or at least attempting to.  They began by assigning jobs.

"Ok," Chris said, "Amy, you are in charge of the soup, Sonic, you make the main course, Tails, make the dessert, Cream, you can decide what Cheese will have, Knuckles, make the in between dishes, and I'll oversee, choose the drinks and make sure you don't destroy my kitchen."  They all nodded and strode to their stations.  They all collected a recipe book and chose their dish.

"Guys, what do you think of chocolate cake?" Tails asked looking up from the book he was scanning through.

"That's sounds great lil bro'." Sonic said smiling.

"Ok.  I'll make that then." He grinned and walked off to get the ingredients.

"I'll make minestrone soup." Amy said, "It looks tasty, and how hard can it be?"  She walked off and began raiding the fridge.

"How many in between dishes do we need?" Knuckles asked.

"Two.  One after the starter and one before dessert." Replied Chris.

"Right.  How about Sorbet first, then a plate of cheese and grapes?"     

"That sounds great Knuckles!" Amy said looking round the cupboard she was searching in.

"Yeah."

"Chao. Chao."

"Ok.  I'll make that then." He set about reading and searching for the ingredients.

"Uh, how about fish?  We could have lobster or sole." Sonic said

"Try lobster, that's always a hit with grown-ups." Mentioned Chris, then added, "Any of you guys need anything from the shops?"

"Fresh lobster and new potatoes."

"Chocolate!"

"Berries."

"Chao." Chris looked up.

"Ok, I don't think I can find Chao around here, but I can get the other stuff."  He said as he left.

"Argh!  This is stupid.  I'm the guardian of the master emerald, not a cook." Complained Knuckles trying to work the blender.

"Ahhhh!!!  Get 'em off me, get 'em off me!" Screamed Sonic as he ran around trying to pull the still alive lobsters off him.

"No!  Sonic, don't put the lobsters in my fish tank!" Screamed Chris, "Oh, never mind."

"Uh, how about sole instead?" Asked Sonic blushing.  Chris sighed,

"Fine.  Just please don't demolish my house."  He observed the kitchen, "Tails!  I think you're supposed to put the flour in the bowl, not on you."  He laughed.  Everyone turned to look at the now white Tails.

"I couldn't reach the bowl, and I didn't want to damage anything by flying." He said innocently.  Sonic smiled.

"Here you go buddy." He said lifting Tails onto the counter.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails began re-measuring the flour and sieving it into the bowl.  Chris walked over to Amy,

"How are you doing Amy?"

"Fine.  Just having trouble cutting the beans.  This knife is too big." She replied wielding a knife the size of her.

"Uh, Amy, try using a smaller one then.  Here." He said handing her a small kitchen knife.  He moved on and walked to Knuckles,

"Hey, Knux, how are you getting on?" Chris asked stopping by him.

"I can't figure out how to use this damn blender!"  Chris stared at him (Like this: o.O),

"Knuckles, that's not a blender.  That's a microwave."

"Oh.  Heh heh.  My bad.  Where's the blender then?"  Chris pointed over to the blender that sat the other side of the room.  Knuckles grinned,  "Oh, ah ha!  This shouldn't be too hard."  He began pouring a variety of berries into the blender, then proceeded to turn it on.

"Knuckles!  No!  Put the lid on first!" Everyone screamed as the switch was flipped and the contents spurted everywhere.  Knuckles quickly turned it off and laughed nervously.

"Whoops." He put the lid on and tried the process again.

After a few hours of attempting, and re-attempting, to make the dinner, it was ready.  They quickly set the table, and waited for Chris' Grandpa to arrive.  They didn't have to wait long, as just a few minutes after they were ready; there came a knock on the door.  Chris opened it and smiled at his Grandpa who stood there.

"Hi Grandpa!" They all shouted and dragged him in.

"We made a nice posh meal to celebrate your return." Said Tails as they lead him into the neatly set out dining room.

"Come on, sit down." Cream said pulling out a chair for him to sit on.

"Here's a menu of what food is install for you tonight." Sonic handed a piece of white card with the courses of the meal written neatly on it. "Enjoy."  They all sat down in their specified seats and began chatting.  After a while, a hired waiter (I know they have servants and stuff, but hired waiters are more professional.) came round and took their orders for drinks.  Soon he came back with the drinks and placed them on the table.

"In a short while, the starter will be served." He said before walking out.

"Whose idea was it to have this dinner?" Chris' Grandpa asked taking a sip of his Champagne.

"We all decided, but it was mostly Chris'." Answered Tails.

"Well, thank you.  This is wonderful." He turned to Sonic and Knuckles, "Do you want some wine?"

"A little." Replied Sonic, and Knuckles nodded.  They studied the drink carefully before taking a sip.

"This stuff is quite good!" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, not bad.  Still prefer water though." Said Knuckles taking a sip of his carbonated water.  It was not long until two waiters walked in, each with several bowls of minestrone soup and one with a smaller bowl for Cheese.

"This was chosen and made by Amy." Said Chris, "Dig in."  They all began eating.

"This is great Amy." Complemented Tails, everyone nodded,

"Best minestrone I've ever tasted." Agreed Chris' Grandpa.  They all finished their soup quickly.  As the bowls were taken away, a small bowl of sorbet was served to each of them.

"Knuckles made this." Chris said as they began to eat.

"Ahh.  Brain freeze!" Complained Tails.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten it so quickly lil buddy." Sonic said pointing at his empty bowl.

"But it was tasty."

"Glad you like it." Laughed Knuckles finishing off his.  After these bowls were taken away, it was a five-minute wait before the next part of the meal.  As it came they all smiled.  On each plate was a fillet of Sole with new potatoes and mange tout, except for Cheese who had pumpkin pie.

"And who chose this?" Asked Chris' Grandpa.

"Sonic." Replied Chris.  Sonic grinned proudly and began,

"Bon appetite." He said before digging in.  They all enjoyed the course very much and soon they were finished.  A plate of assorted cheese, crackers and grapes, all chosen by Knuckles followed the main course.  After they finished this, the plates were taken away and they had a long wait, before the dessert was brought on.  They all beamed at the large slices of chocolate cake put before each of them.  A jug of Cream was put in the centre of the table, and it was quickly grabbed by Cream (A/N: ¬.¬).

"Cream, can you pass the, uh, Cream." Knuckles asked, "This is ridiculous." He added, whispering to Sonic.  Sonic laughed and took a spoonful of his slice.

"This is delicious!" Exclaimed Chris' Grandpa, "Who made it?"  Sonic, who was sitting next to Tails, ruffled the fur on the young fox's head.

"My lil buddy here." He said proud of his friend.  Tails blushed,

"Sonic." He whined bashfully.  Sonic smiled at him and winked.

The chocolate cake disappeared quickly and they finished up the meal with tea, or hot chocolate, depending on who you are.

"Well, this meal was great.  The food was wonderful, and I must applaud the chefs." Chris' Grandpa took a sip of his tea after he said this, "And absolutely nothing went wrong, I'm surprise-" As if on queue, he was cut off by a blast smashing the wall down.  They all looked up in alarm to find Eggman sitting in a powerful looking giant robot armed with guns, missiles, lasers, large metal fists and bombs.  Sonic ran forward,

"Eggman!  What are you doing here?" He shouted up at his nemesis.

"I heard you were having a party, so I decided to 'crash in'." He laughed evilly.  "Now, tell me where the Chaos emeralds are, or pay the price." He pointed a large gun them.  Everyone ran back as Sonic jumped at the robot.  Sonic did continuous homing attacks at the enemy, but didn't even leave a scratch.  Suddenly the robots large fist slammed into Sonic sending him flying into the wall.  Knuckles rushed forward and began punching at the robot, but his attempts were as useless as Sonic's.  Eggman fired a laser at Knuckles, who tried to dodge, but it him hard in the leg.

"Knuckles!" Screamed Tails from his position next to Sonic.  A smaller robot appeared from upstairs holding a Chaos emerald, which he handed to Eggman.  Amy ran forward, deciding that she would be brave, and grabbed the Chaos emerald that was still in Eggman's hand.

"That's ours, give it back." She shouted trying to tug it out of his hand.  Eggman pushed her back and prepared to fire a laser at her.

"Amy!" Tails screamed running forward.  He pushed her out the way just as Eggman fired.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed and struggled to get up.  Tails screamed and grabbed his stomach where the laser hit.  He fell to his knees gasping for air,

"Here, I'll you with that." Eggman smiled as his robot hit Tails hard on the back, crushing him against the floor.  When the smoke caused by his attack cleared, Tails was left lying unconscious in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Well, I have what I came for.  Fare badly Foxboy." He shouted as he left with the emeralds.  Sonic ran forward, all injuries forgotten, and knelt beside Tails.

"Tails, lil bro'?  Please wake up, TAILS!"

********************************

What did ya think?  Please review.               


End file.
